Serge
)}} of the Student Council Middle school student |affiliation = Student Council Mayview Middle School |status = Alive |eyecolor = |haircolor = Dark brown and white |species = Human |class = |energycolor = |tool = |spirit = |family = |friends = |loveinterests = |First Appearance = }} Serge is a seventh grade student and the lieutenant councilman of the Student Council at Mayview Middle School in Paranatural. Appearance Serge has dark brown hair with white, zig-zagging stripes running from his sideburns to the back of his head. His eyebrows are different colors, the left one brown and the right one white. In Chapter 5, Serge wears a black t-shirt with a high white collar, white shorts, and black sneakers, as well as the Student Council pin and a pair of dark sunglasses with a crack in its right lens. Personality Serge has a flair for the dramatic, and is heavily devoted to his position on the Student Council. Background Following the reformation of the Student Council by the new president, Cody Jones, Serge began taking on new tasks as the council's lieutenant councilman alongside two other members, who are seen taking orders from him and following him around the school . Paranatural Chapter 5 After a Hijack-possessed Jeff Flavors begins attempting to harm others on the field, Serge decides to recruit Max Puckett, Johnny Jhonny, and Dimitri Danger for their assistance in safely dispatching Jeff with their "special technique" . However, Dimitri realizes that their plan is ill-thought out and creates his own, leaving Serge and his associates to carry out the plan themselves. However, after Jeff breaks free from Vice Principal DuNacht's restraints, the three members are all hit with one ball by Cody on the opposing team, sending them to the bleachers. After the game, Serge is seen asking DuNacht why they aren't detaining Jeff, to which she responds that she "has bigger fries to fry" . Later on, as Max is about to enter the School Store, Ollie Oop tips Max off about being stalked by Serge and his associates. While speaking with Cody and Collin Sloinne, Serge is caught sneaking into the store by Ollie, and is chided by Lisa before being dragged out. After exiting the store, Serge surprises Max in the hallways, where he tells him that they believe there is a 75% chance of him being the "bus-jumper" , which had been outlawed after an emergency meeting . Serge proceeds to make him an offer to join the Student Council after being impressed by his handling of Jeff's situation, saying that "every police force needs a loose cannon" . After Max denies the offer and is about to leave, the two are passed by Dave Jones, who causes Serge to become fearful and wonder what has happened; before he can warn Max to stay away from Dave, Max slips away and leaves him alone. Quotes )}} )}} Trivia * In the first panel of , Serge initially had six fingers. This was later fixed by Zack, who posted some tweets about the error before correcting it in the morning. Gallery Official Artwork Twitter_-_Boss_Leader_Serge_01.jpg|A sketch from one of Zack Morrison's Patreon stream posts. (Tweet) Comic Student Council Serge Ch5Pg29.png|Serge prior to the Hitball game. ( ) Serge Ch5Pg48.png|Serge sneaking up on Max. ( ) Serge Ch5Pg50.png|Serge telling Max his plan in a flashback. ( ) Serge Ch5Pg165.png|Serge after attempting to sneak into the School Store. ( ) Serge Ch5Pg190.png|Serge attempting to convince Max to join the council. ( ) Serge Ch5Pg193.png|Serge after seeing Dave Jones pass by. ( ) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Student Council Category:Alive